Mounting brackets of various designs have been used to support shades, blinds, curtains, valances, cornices and the like. These brackets are mounted or fastened to a wall, or to a window frame in a number of various positions depending upon the structure of the mounting bracket and/or hanging element (i.e. curtain). Conventional designs for these mounting brackets include channel-type, metal headrails; box-like metal structures having a plurality of slide plates therein; U-shaped metal structures having a screw clamp; an L-shaped metal flange having a snap holder; an inverted L-shaped metal stamping having horizontal and vertical wings; and an inverted L-shaped metal flange having a slide plate holder.
However, these prior art mounting brackets have various drawbacks and have not been completely satisfactory. For example, they do not securely hold the curtain or blinds to prevent them from being pulled out of the mounting bracket during use.
It would be highly desirable to provide improved curtain mounting brackets which are integrated with the blind apparatus, and easily mounted for simple installation. The curtain mounting brackets when installed should hold the curtain rod(s) firmly locked in place to avoid the curtain rod(s) being snapped out of the blind apparatus during the use of the blind or curtain members.